


whipped

by con_fuoco



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: CiONTU, Ficlet, M/M, happy birthday javi, still dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/con_fuoco/pseuds/con_fuoco
Summary: It’s really really really early in Spain.





	whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Work is pure fiction and not meant to resemble real skaters.
> 
> Oops, accidentally cut off 99% of the fic. Fixed now.

[04 /14 03:00pm] Yuzu: ready for tmrw?

[04 /14 03:10pm] Javi: remind me what i'm doing again

[04 /14 03:11pm] _Yuzu sent a picture._

[04 /14 03:12pm] Javi: thx.

[04 /14 03:20pm] Javi: very detailed

[04 /14 03:25pm] Javi: oh...you want me to skate? in costume?

[04 /14 03:25pm] Yuzu: 八(＾□＾*)

[04 /14 03:28pm] Javi: ok. guess i can stop by the dry cleaner's

[04 /14 03:29pm] Yuzu: (＾▽＾)

 

[04 /14 03:50pm] Javi: do u know any dry cleaners that are fast? like asap fast

[04 /14 03:52pm] Laura: do i even want to know why?

[04 /14 03:53pm] Javi: need costume cleaned for yuzu’s ice show

[04 /14 03:54pm] Laura: isn’t the show in japan

[04 /14 03:55pm] Javi: they’re gonna livestream it here

[04 /14 03:56pm] Laura: so fancy. ok I know a guy, they can have it ready for pick up by noon

[04 /14 03:58pm] Javi: noon?? no I need it before the show 

[04 /14 03:58pm] Laura: how early is this show??

 

[04 /15 07:00am] Laura: you are so whipped 

[04 /15 07:02am] Javi: oh shut up

 


End file.
